rodina_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Xeno Communications
Xeno communications are signals used by Xenos, which take the form of a series of colored squares. Xeno communications with translation 1w.png, from Anomalies in the signal feed 1/3. F''ellow:'' I send communication once again. I am most angered. Why is redundant communication necessary? You fail to understand and so i communicate again. And will do so again and again. You will understand this time one dire penalty. Central command receives reports yet again of inter-unit violence on outpost _d_d_d_. Your outpost. Petty violence. Violence between different pieces of our whole. How is this possible? You have recruits, yes. They are new, yes. Less seasoned. Have not fully absorbed the "way". They conflict. Your responsibility regardless. They are blind and you will teach them. You are to feed them the nourishment that the "way" provides, as if you were their . Children can do this task. And so i say it to you as children: We are "white". We are many colors in one. We combine all colors and it is our strength. Every color is necessary. "White" is not pure without all colors. We are one body. Does a body's left limb tear at it's right? Fools see the differences. Fool says "You are big, I am small. You have a curved beak, I have a flesh mouth, he has none. Your skin is different from mine. I fight you because we look not alike." Pathetic. Mundane. What are these differences before the "way"? Are we animals? A herd of untranslatable out on the rockplains, fighting in the dust over scraps, because our shapes differ? The "way" blends us into one. I see you, I see me reflected. we share the "way": the greater thing. Show them. Show the meaninglessness of form. Make them understand. Because their violence, your failure to control it, shatters our light. We are not a spectrum. A weak blue-green-yellow, a untranslatable, a pale rainbow. We are "white". We are blinding and pure. I remind you, again: enemies are here. This is not a place of leisure. We fight on all sides, and the others would quench our light. Is that enough? Do you absorb? Have you other needs? I can send more untranslatable, but most were destroyed in previous conflict, and others require repair and refueling. Food and medicine, I can send small amounts. What I cannot send, is discipline and understanding. You must provide. N''o more violence. No more fragmenting. Last communication. If i must pare you out, I will.'' "untranslatable of command" 2o1.png and 3o2.png, from Anomalies in the signal feed 2/3. Most high Regional Leader, I am bursting with good feelings to report to you our glorious victory! We have left a trail of broken equipment and the corpses of the White! It was most thrilling, and I hope this is not unacceptable boasting, of a calibre commensurate with our great untranslatable's battles of old. we entered from twenty degrees ?y? axis with a untranslatable of five strong untranslatable. The thrust upgrades were most satisfactory and enabled us to bring the highest surprise in our enemies. The White force attempted escape but was unsuccessful and expired quickly. Please inform the honored untranslatable in their place of rest and pray commune for additional orders. We stand ready and flush with victory! Commander person of respect untranslatable, of the third mobile untranslatable. Commander, I communicate mellow congratulations and feelings of pride torward you on your victory! You have truly brought the different untranslatable in your squad together and tied them in a firm bundle. I have prayed for guidance, and have been gifted with the following: Travel to coordinate ? bo? ? ? and patrol for any White presence. They are greedy locusts, viruses, and seek fuel as if they are starving. The untranslatable believe they will attempt extraction of fuel in that place. I now gently admonish you. Your words are heartfelt but rash. Your victory is significant but is a speck on the back of a untranslatable. Do not make foolish comparisons like this. Take pride and happiness that you and I are Undying, and may one day ascend as our untranslatable have. You are intelligent and bold, and will travel far in service o the Undying, perhaps greater than even I. If it is a true future, I will tremble and bow before you as you ascend to their ranks, but until then you are a corporeal being in a corporeal body, and should be satisifed with corporeal victory. Await and hope for your ascent as all Undying do. This is good and motivating, but until that day, plan for this world and keep all appendages on the ground. Rest assured, my pride in you is not diminished. Many congratulations, we will shatter the White and take this place in our untranslatable's name. In Their name, ''High Regional Leader untranslatable. ''Category:Technology